After Years
by Zocoria
Summary: This is my point of view of how i want Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to life their days outside of Hogwarts, there is some mixed characters in it. I may have wrong facts in the story but i might have needed to put them in there for reason on my behalf! :k  :]
1. The Long Ride Home

There are plenty of these, I decided to make one from my point of view.

Harry Potter rox mah sox!!!

Sorry guys, as though this is from my point of view, I'm saying this is what I wish would have happened.

_**Chapter one**_

_**Going Home  
**_

* * *

The year is 2008, and Harry had finished his last year at Hogwarts, he was on the train in the same cart with Hermione and Ron, who were arguing what would be best for them to do over the summer, they were leaving Hogwarts.

"Anything from the trolley?" said a voice down the hall.

"Boy guys, I can't get my mind off of what had happened 3 weeks ago at school, it feels like a dream, my brother, Lupin and his wife, how dreadful," said Ron.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry, "Its okay Ron, we will get through it, we will settle everything once we get home, but in the meantime lets fill ourselves with sugar."

Just then the Trolley woman came, "Anything from the trolley?"

Hermione went on with her order. Harry was gazing out the cart window, he saw a vast lake and a broad mountain side, he heard faint whispers, he was being called, "Harry!" said Hermione. Harry looked over towards Hermione, who had smiled and placed her hands out which were filled with large amounts of candy, Harry shook his head and continued looking out the window, just then he saw his reflection, something was wrong, something was different.

Harry quickly jumped up from his seat and looked closer at his reflection, "Hermione, do you have a spell that can conjure up a mirror type of thing?"

"A mirror type of thing?" said Hermione, with a puzzled look, "yes I do."

Hermione reached for her wand and pulled it out, with a swift flick, "Reflemiza."

A bunch of tiny sparks flew into one small thin plate that turned black, and with a small bang it became a mirror.

Harry grasped the floating mirror and moved back his bangs, "Guys take a look at this!"

Ron stood up, and Hermione followed pursuit, in the mirror, Harry's scar looked as if it were fading away.

"You know what this means right?" said Hermione, "You aren't connected with the Dark Lord anymore, you killed him Harry, your scar will become clear, it will disappear.

Harry sat down with the mirror still in his hand, Hermione, and Ron also sat down. Hermione started to knit and Ron started to eat, but Harry just sat there staring at his forehead with the conjured mirror.

3 hours later on the train an owl was noticed outside of the train cart window, Harry was asleep and was suddenly woken up by a loud taping of the owl's beak.

Harry opened up the window and the owl flew in, Hermione was still knitting and Ron was asleep snoring really loud.

The owl struck Harry's heart, for it looked like his old friend Headwig.

Harry noticed that the owl had a letter, Harry grasped for it, but then the owl bit out at harry.

"Password!" screeched the owl.

"Password?" said Harry.

Hermione looked up from her knitting, "It's a security owl, Harry."

"How am I supposed to know the password?!" shouted Harry at the bird.

"I don't know!" squawked the owl.

Harry got frightened, he didn't know the owl could talk more than just the word _password_.

Harry thought for a minute, "Is it Dumbledore?"

"No!" screamed the owl.

Harry took some more time to think of the password, "Uh is it Hogwarts?"

"NO!" screamed the owl even louder.

"Hurry up and figure out the password Harry, the more times you get wrong the louder it gets, if it cant get louder than it will start to attack you!" said Hermione cautiously.

"I'm trying!" said Harry.

Harry thought again, but this time he thought about his scar again, and how many times it burned so much, the pain it brought to him because of Voldemort. THAT'S IT!!! Harry's brain clicked, he knew the answer.

"The answer is…" continued Harry, "I killed Lord Voldemort!"

"Correct," said the owl.

The owl pointed the letter at Harry, which Harry had snatched, before the bird asked him for another password.

The owl flew out the window and the window slammed shut loudly.

"HUH!" said Ron, "I'm up."

Ron saw that Harry had a letter, "Who is it from."

"I don't know," said Harry, "it says 10:32 on it."

"10:32" said Ron who looked at his watch, "Nope, its 5:47."

"Honestly guys!" said Hermione smartly, "It's a timed letter, which means whoever had sent it want it to be open on that time."

"Where do you think we are going to be at 10:32?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"Who do you think sent it?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed, "Well if you think about it, the password was _I killed Voldemort_ so I assume whoever sent it, must know us, and it is also a timed letter, so it must be very important."

"Important…" Harry said out loud on accident, "I don't want to lose it so…"

Harry took out his wand, tapped it 2 times between his eyes, "Stointosa!"

The letter raveled up really tight and folded into a really tiny square, then it traveled into Harry's head, "There, only I can get it out!"

Harry sat back down, and went back to sleep.

About 3 hours and more than 30 minutes later, Harry was awoken by a sliding cart door.

Harry sat up and placed his glasses on his face, "Ginny," said Harry.

"Hey said Ginny, I was coming in here to get you guys up, we are stopping in 45 minutes."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, Harry ended it with a long yawn, he looked out the window, and saw it was really dark, "What time is it?"

Ginny walked over to Ron, who looked like he was in a really uncomfortable position, pulled up his arm, grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch, "It is 9:30," said Ginny.

Harry thought to himself, he had and hour left before the letter he had will open.

"Is something wrong?" said Ginny, "I can leave if you want."

"NO, I mean no, your fine, you can stay," said Harry.

Harry leaned up against the cart wall with his legs spread up on the seat, the next thing Harry knew was that Ginny crawled up on him and laid her head on his chest.

"Your heart is beating fast," said Ginny, "Is something going on?"

"No," said Harry, "Just anxious to get home."

"Why," asked Ginny.

"I really don't know, I own a house and I need a job to support myself, I have my whole life to plan out, I don't think I'm ready," replied Harry.

Ginny laughed, "Your gonna support me too!"

Harry lowered his head down, and moaned. They both laughed.

Ginny felt so much like talking, but Harry's heart beat sent her off to sleep, Harry fell asleep as well, thinking to much on what was going to happen in the next hour…

* * *

This was a very long Chapter for me to type, but I enjoyed typing it!

If you Review, Please let them be good ones:


	2. 10:32

_**Chapter 2**_

_**10:32

* * *

**_

"Hey love birds!" said Ron, now dressed in different clothing.

Harry opened his eyes, Ginny was still sleeping.

"Train is stopping in 5, you guys better get ready!" continued Ron.

Harry blew in Ginny's hair, hoping it would wake her up, sadly it didn't, Harry gave a depressed sigh.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She is up over at another cart," replied Ron.

Harry tried to stand up, "Just wake her up!" said Ron.

"Fine," said Harry, "Ginny….wake up!"

Ginny opened her eyes and sat up, "5 minutes!" said Ron.

Ginny's eyes widened and she darted out of the cart and down the hallway.

"What's her problem?" said Ron.

Harry pulled his bag off the overhead rack and placed it on a seat, "We are slowing down," said Harry.

Ron gazed out the window, it was pitch black, he couldn't see anything.

"So," said Harry, "What are you going to do this summer?"

"I don't know, but Hermione is going to college," said Ron.

"College?!" said Harry, "She doesn't need to go to college!"

"She wants to Harry, but there is worse news," said Ron.

"What is it Ron?" said Harry.

"She is going to America," replied Ron.

Harry looked heart broken, "She won't survive!"

"Harry she is muggle-born she can help her self out in the wild, even over seas!" said Ron.

"That isn't the thing Ron!" said Harry, "She is going away, from us!"

"I know," said Ron, "but I have good news, whenever Hermione gets back from college I'm gonna give her something."

Harry was about to say something before he was interrupted by Hermione coming in the room, "its time to go guys!"

Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and headed out into the hall, it was really crowded, everyone was excited to go home, everyone felt like hero's from a couple of weeks ago.

Harry finally managed to make it to an exit off the train, he and Ron stepped off and were met by a person about the same height as Harry.

"Follow me," whispered the man.

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged his shoulders, but Ron shook his head no and he pointed to his mom in the distance.

"I will send you letters Ron!" said Harry, but when he turned around Hermione embraced her arms around Harry.

"I love you Harry!" said Hermione, "I will miss you, write, will you?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione walked away with Ron, both holding hands.

Before Harry could walk away, he again was attacked by another girl, Ginny.

"I have one year left!" cried Ginny, "and when I'm through we can be together!"

They both kissed, Ginny jumped away from Harry, she cried all the way back to where her mom was.

"Okay now…" Harry turned around, but the man wasn't there anymore.

Harry searched the perimeter but the man was nowhere.

Harry walked along side the train with his bags, and suitcases.

Harry spotted him from the distance, walking toward an exit, Harry kept up his pace so he wouldn't lose him.

Harry turned into where the man left, he was in a long hallway, Harry never been anywhere else in the train station before.

"Follow me," said a faint voice in the distance.

"Who are you?" cried out Harry.

Harry turned another corner, and then another, there was a 2 wooden door, twice the size of Harry.

Harry turned one of the door knobs and pushed the door open, a loud creak echoed into the room ahead.

"Welcome Harry," said a voice in the room.

The room appeared to be a conference room, a long old table with more than a dozen chairs on each side, and 1 chair at both ends.

"Why don't you take a seat Harry," said the person.

Harry took a seat at one of the ends, the other person was standing at the other end.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm an Aurora Harry," said the man with a smile.

Harry was impressed, he wanted to be an Aurora but he thought he had to fine one, but if they came to him then he would be fine.

"What do you need of me then?" asked Harry.

"We want you!" said the man.

"We?" asked Harry confused.

"We!" replied the man, he raised his hands, and about 20 or so people poofed out of nowhere into the surrounding chairs.

All of them were talking like they were somewhere else already having a conversation.

"Silence, everyone silence!" screamed the man trying to get everyone to be quiet.

In almost an instance everyone had silence, this man had great power, most of the men sitting looked a lot older then him.

"We have some new recruits today!" said the man, "That's if they want to stay."

Harry looked around, he could already pick out the ones that were new, they looked nervous and were his age.

"Good!" said the man, "Everyone is here to stay! Lets introduce ourselves, shall we?"

A person from the end down stood up, "I'm Alex Flister, I just graduated from Capricrain school in Australia!"

Everyone clapped and welcomed him, he was most likely around Harry's age, short with a mild tan.

A kid across from him but a couple seats down stood up, "I'm Holy, I don't have a last name, I graduated from Takinore, a school near Taiwan," everyone again clapped and welcomed him.

A girl two seats down from Harry stood up, "I'm Jane Walter, but everyone calls me Jay, I graduated at Americas School of Magic this year," Jane sat down, everyone again, clapped and welcomed her in.

No one else stood up, Harry was nervous, he knew he was the last one, he stood up.

"I'm Harry Potter, I just graduated from Hogwarts this year in London." Everyone except the older men were awe stricken, which means the 3 other new kids were.

"Welcome!" said the one man, then everyone followed in, by clapping and welcoming him in.

"My name is Sphinx, just so you know, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before," he looked at Harry, Harry smiled.

"All of the other people in here with us is all the Aurora academy representatives." continued Sphinx.

Harry leaned over to his right, where an old man was sitting, "Um excuse me Sir, do you have the time?"

"Boy if I had the time I would rewind," said the older man.

"No, I meant what time is it?" replied Harry.

"Oh," and the man pulled his sleeves up to find a watch, there weren't any watches, "Sorry" the man pulled his sleeves back down.

"Excuse me, everybody," said Harry out loud to the committee of people, "does anyone know what time it is?" sadly everyone shook their heads.

"But, Harry it is time!" said sphinx. "Recivorora!"

Sphinx had his wand out and pointed at Harry's head, Harry couldn't help but act quickly, he had his wand out, "Expelliarmus!" but I didn't do anything.

The note in Harry's head shot out, into the middle of the table, everyone sat and watch.

"Harry, your quick on your wand reflexives," said Sphinx, "we could definitely use a person like you on the battle field."

"Battlefield?" asked Harry.

Sphinx didn't answer his question, "But Expelliarmus can't work on spells that do things that can't hurt people, Harry."

Harry was about to speak when Sphinx out spoke him again, "5 seconds Harry!"

Harry looked at the envelope, its open part was beginning to appear, and the words 10:32 were forming into an address… 

* * *

Good reviews please! 


	3. Orbs and Secrets

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Orbs and Secrets

* * *

**_

Harry didn't know what to expect of the envelope, it was hovering in the air, but everyone else was calm, Harry hated it, not growing up with a magical family, he felt like he didn't know anything in the wizardry world.

"Here it goes!" said Sphinx.

A loud POP echoed the room, and the envelope fell to the table, a person slid it down toward Harry at which he picked up.

"I wonder what class you will get," said Jay.

Harry was bewildered, what did Jay mean by class.

"Hurry up know, open it," said Sphinx with a smile.

Harry quickly fumbled his fingers into the slit of the envelope and he tore the envelope open, hundreds upon thousands of little blue and red lights tumbled out the opening of the envelope.

Harry didn't know what to think.

"I like this part!" said Alex.

Harry watched closely as the little lights formed together in making a spherical blue and red orb.

"How lucky!" said Jay very enthusiastically, "I have a purple and orange one!"

"Mine is green and red!" said Holy.

"And mine is yellow and white," said Alex.

"Now guys, don't forget that's the base color, you all should know it took a day for your orbs to get its true color," said Sphinx.

"What do you mean?" said Harry looking at Sphinx.

"Well, the orb in the beginning has two colors, and how you cherish your orb the more vibrant it will be when it is done hatching!" replied Sphinx.

"Hatching?" asked Harry.

"Honestly Harry!" continued Sphinx, "Hatching means that the colors you have now will go away to show the true colors of your self, nobody knows what the colors represent except for him…"

Harry didn't want to ask anymore questions, he wanted to know who "Him" was, but he decided it would be best not to ask.

"So!" said one of the old wizards at the table, "My name is Flitchy Harrison, but you can call me Flitch, I will be everyone's mentor for their classes, quiz times, and their jobs!"

Harry knew exactly who Flitch looked like, Filtch from Hogwarts.

"To my right," continued Flitch, "Is Arsion Fly, you young ones are to report to her when you finish one of your tasks."

"Hello everybody," said Arison as she stood up, "After Flitch assigns everyone any task, you are to report to me, and then do your task, and once your done you come back to me and I will grade you on how you did, I will decide if you pass or fail!"

Harry, Holy, Alex, and Jay looked at Arison with fear, Arison was the perfect wizard woman, she was very pretty, so pretty in fact, a straight girl thought she was beautiful but she was mean as hell itself!

"Okay guys, here is your packets!" said Sphinx so happy, he took his wand out and tapped it hard on the air, and 4 thick packets of paper fell in front of Harry, Holy, Alex, and Jay.

Harry sat there, and thought to himself…

"Ah, I just got out of school and more work!" shouted Holy, he dropped his head down on the table, everyone laughed.

"Well there you have it guys!" said Sphinx still smiling, "By next week everyone should have read their packets and studied them, everyone will be tested, lets see," Sphinx looked at his watch, that's how he knew the time, "It is Sunday! So next Sunday at lets say, 10:32 again, we meet at, not here somewhere else…anywhere, does anyone have a place?"

Apparently no one had a place, except for Harry.

Harry raised his hand slowly, "I have a place."

Everyone stared at Harry.

"Good, here Harry," said Sphinx and tossed a black stone to Harry, "that's a teleportation stone, you rub it three times at 10:32 of next week on Sunday, and we will be at your house!"

"Is everyone ready to leave?" asked Sphinx.

Everyone nodded, and the Sphinx raised his wand and everyone disappeared, except for Harry and sphinx.

Sphinx walked to the door behind Harry and walked out, leaving Harry all alone in the room.

Harry took a deep breath and got up from his chair, and walked out the door.

Harry walked down the twists and turns of the train stations hallways, and came back out to the Hogwarts Express.

A few wizard janitors were moping and elsewhat.

The train was still there, that's when Harry heard a loud bang at the front of the train.

A man fell out of a door on the side of the engine booth of the train.

Coughing and wheezing, "Damn thing tried to kill me again!"

Harry didn't know what he was doing but he walked up to the man to help him up, "I didn't know the train had a conductor!"

"It doesn't" said the man. "I have to stay on it to control it, yeah, but it does the moving, I'm just on it to fix it and stuff."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You're the conductor."

"Alright I am, but nobody is supposed to know!" said the man.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone!" said Harry.

"Good, see you next year!" said the man, and walked back to the train.

"Oh, I graduated!" said Harry.

"Did you now?" said the old man, "You wont be trying to steal my job are you?

"No sir!" said Harry.

"Just joking with you Harry!" said the man.

Harry turned and looked at the clock on one of the gate polls, it was 11:11, "I have to go," said Harry, "Have fun with your train business!"

"Oh I will!" said the old man.

Harry continued up to the barrier that led him back to the human world with his stuff.

On the other side, it was also empty, nobody around, Harry left the train station feeling bad, he never got the conductors name, its best though, Harry didn't want to know, to keep the conductors secret even safer.

Harry was up to the gate that would exit him out onto the streets, Harry almost panicked, but then realized he could use magic.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell and the door open, Harry then realized he still had Malfoy's wand.

Harry didn't panic he would just break it and buy another one somewhere, but then Harry heard someone behind him.

"Hello there Harry," said a familiar voice 

* * *

There you have it, Good Reviews please :K

A reminder some stuff might not match the books before!


	4. Unexpected Incounters

**_Chapter 4  
_** **_Unexpected Incounters

* * *

_**

Harry was stunned, he didnt know what to think, who could it be,  
He didnt dare move until the other person spoke again.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked the person.

Just then Harry recognized the voice, "Ron?"

"Yes Harry!" said Ron.

Harry turned around, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing," replied Harry, "I think I'm just tired, WAIT Ron what are you doing here!"

"Oh," said Ron, "Mum and dad are going to invite everyone over for the funeral, I didnt want to stay so i ran away!"

"Ron!" said Harry, "why did you do that, you should be there for your family!"

"I know," replied Ron, "Its just been so hard on me, it feals like he isnt gone."

"When is the funeral," asked Harry.

"Next week on monday," said Ron with a sad face.

"Well," said Harry breaking off the sad moment, "Where are you planning on staying?"

Ron laughed, "Your place of course!"

"Right..." continued Harry.

Harry pushed the gate he recently unlocked open and stepped out, Ron followed after him.

Walking down the backstreets of London, Ron tried to break the silence.

"So, did you find that man?"

"Yeah," answered Harry.

"What did he want?" asked Ron.

"He is an Aurora, he came to me to recruit me..."

Harry was about to continue on with his story when Ron cut him off, "Did you open your letter?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"What did it say, the letter?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Harry, "It wasnt a letter, it was more like an invite of some type."

"So," said Ron, "What was in it?"

"This," said Harry, and he pulled out his orb.

"WOW!" said Ron excitedly, "What is it for?!"

"It is my, thing," said Harry.

"A thing?" asked Ron.

"It is like my job, what i do it is, well tommarow hopefully," said Harry.

"Your making NO sense at all!" said Ron with a laugh.

"Okay," said Harry, "Tommarow I will try to explain it better, but for now lets go to my place."

Ron laughed.

About 5 minutes later, when Harry and Ron were walking through an alley way, Harry's orb started to glow a light purple.

"Nice shine its got there," said a voice in the distance.

"Whos there?!" screamed Harry.

A cold laugh echoed the alley way, "What kind words, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry i think we should go," Whispered Ron.

"But why would you go?" said the person.

A woman in an old green robe walked out of nowhere, laughing very very chilling.

"I am nothing but a mere old witch!" said the Witch...

"Who are you!?" asked Ron loudly.

Harry turned around and stared at Ron angrily.

"What?" said Ron.

Harry turned back around to see the witch right in his face.

"What beautiful eyes you have, Harry," said the witch.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Vithen," said the witch.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry.

"I am here to watch over you Harry," said Vithen.

Harry didnt want to say anymore.

"I will see you soon Harry," said Vithen, as she wrose her hands over her head,  
and she disappeared.

"Come on, lets go," said Harry.

"Who was she Harry?" asked Ron.

"I think she was sent by Sphinx," said Harry.

"Who is Sphinx?" asked Ron.

"He was the man outside the train," said Harry.

Harry ran out through the alley way and down some streets, Ron was trying to keep up.

Finally Harry stood in front of where his house should be, Ron finally caught up breathing hard.

The houses stirred to life and moved slowly apart showing Harry's house.

Once Harry's house came into a whole he opened the door and went inside.

Harry stood awestrucken at looking at his house, it was completely remodeled.

Harry ran into the kitchen to which he found a note,

Dear Harry,  
I was thinking about you, so i took my time with a few others to redue your house,  
you may have missed a lot of time from school last year, but you managed to pass,  
what McGonagal said at the last seremony was tremendous, every kid is to pass, all subject to be called off, she will be a good Headmistress. Thats the good news, I dont when you will have your Aurora meating, Sphinx sent me your orb letter, by now you should have it. Im sorry that i couldnt get to you to tell you about the letter or the meating, please forgive me, i will be working next year again at Hogwarts, be sure to visit me.

Sincerely,  
Hagrid

Ron came into the kitchen, "Harry i like what you did with the place!"

Harry handed the letter to Ron.

After a couple of seconds Ron looked at Harry who looked back.

"At least they have a new Headmaster, wait, a Headmistress," said Ron.

Harry walked around the whole house, everything was done, thats when Harry walked into Sirius's room, nothing was redone or anything.

Harry found the area on the wall where Sirius's face should be, but burned off,  
"I learned a new trick," Harry smiled.

Harry pointed his wand at the burn mark, "Reheburna!"

The burn mark melted away showing the face of Sirius Black.

Harry walked away from the room, hoping that he would never have a reason to enter the room again.

Harry walked down stairs, to find Ron writing a letter.

"Who are you writing too?" asked Harry.

"Hermione," replied Ron.

"Do you know when she is going to America?" asked Harry.

"I think at the end of July and she will be back in the begining of May next year," said Ron.

Harry remembered something just then, "What was it that you were going to give her when she gets back?" asked Harry.

Ron sat there and thought for a second, "Oh right," he reached into a backpack he had, and searched it, "Here."

Harry took what was in Rons hand, "What is it?" Harry said as he looked at it.

It was a crystal little box, Harry thumbed with it, until it clicked and opened, a diamond ring rested in a silk band.

Harry looked hard at the ring, and then at Ron.

Ron smiled, "I know we are young, but we wont ever be apart!"

"How could you afford it?" asked Harry.

"I have been saving ever since i could," replied Ron.

"Good for you Ron," said Harry happily

Harry went to bed late that night, dreaming about what will happen in the years to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please submit good reviews -here- lol :K


	5. Another Time Thing?

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Another Time Thing?**_

**I just wanted to say for whoever reads this I'm sorry i haven't posted anything new, i just been very busy, so have fun reading!**_**  
**_

* * *

Harry woke up very early in the morning his alarm went off, but he didn't set it, the clock read 6:02. Harry paid no mine to the clock though, he simply flipped the alarm switch so it wouldn't happen again.

Harry came down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Ron reading the Daily Prophet and eating an apple.

"Hey Ron"

Ron looked up from reading the paper and acknowledged Harry with a nod.

"I was thinking about going into town…" said Harry.

Ron did nothing, Harry wondered if he heard him.

"…I was wondering if you wanted to tag along," continued Harry.

There was complete silence Harry didn't want to repeat himself if Ron didn't reply again.

"I said…" started Harry.

"OH, I'm sorry Harry…!" said Ron getting up from his seat and interrupting Harry.

"…Take a look at this!" and Ron shoved the paper into Harry's face and through his finished apple away.

Harry was about to make out what was on the paper, "Old witch bought a new cat?"

"NO, right here Harry!" Ron pointed at another spot on the paper.

"Henry Weasley, died this morning at 6:02…" said Harry.

"Yah see, W-e-a-s-l-e-y," another Weasley said Ron.

"Do you know this man, Ron?" asked Harry.

"No, I never knew we had relatives!" replied Ron.

"Wait…" Harry gasped, "I woke up this morning at 6:02"

"You didn't," said Ron shocked.

A loud bang echoed throughout the kitchen.

"What's that!" shouted Ron.

"I don't know!" screamed back Ron.

A big black smoke cloud appeared in the center of the room, it swirled extremely fast and electricity was flowing out.

"What the hell…" said Ron.

A green bolt shot out of the cloud at Ron.

"It's a death eater…" said Harry to himself, "ITS A DEATH EATER!"

The bolt came really fast at Ron.

"Exspelliarmus!" screamed Harry.

The bolt flew back into the cloud and it had vanished.

"Wait," said Ron.

Harry placed his wand back into his back pocket, a low rumble made him move his hand on accident dropping his wand, a big rumble knocked the house on the side and Ron backed up and stepped onto Harry's wand.

Harry watched as his wand snapped into two.

"Sorry Harry!" cried Ron.

It was very loud and both boys were on there knees with there arms over there head.

"IS IT AN EARTHQUAKE?" screamed Ron.

Then everything went quiet, so quiet that just breathing had hurt your ear drums.

Harry and Ron stood back up, then nothing happened.

"Well that was…" said Ron and then the house churned and twisted.

Harry screamed as he was tossed hard to the wall, but he looked at Ron who just stood there.

"You are doing this!" Ron laughed.

"What are your talking about!" screamed Harry.

"You're a death eater!" screamed Ron, and he ran at Harry and started to choke him.

Harry managed to get a few words out to say he wasn't a death eater but Ron continued to coke him.

Harry flailed his arms and found Ron's wand in his back pocket, he pulled it out and with a flick and a jab at Ron's side, and Ron flew across the other side of the room.

"What is your problem!" demanded Harry with the wand he had pointing at Ron.

"YOU!" screamed Ron and he dashed back at Harry again, but Harry sent him flying, and

Ron kept coming.

Ron pulled a wand out of his back pocket.

"Why do you have two wands on you?" asked Harry.

Ron screamed, pointed his wand at Harry, "Avada Ka-"

Harry's eyes widened, Ron was going to kill him.

"Exspelliarmus!" screamed Harry.

The killing curse bounced off the block and had hit Ron in the face.

Ron fell to the floor, Harry didn't know what was going on.

Harry walked over to Ron's dead body and started to laugh, Harry was scaring himself he didn't want to laugh.

Harry heard a faint noise outside his maniac laughter.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Harry was in bed and he sat straight up fast and saw Sphinx in the corner of his room.

"What just happened?" asked Harry angrily.

"It was a test," said Sphinx.

"I don't give a damn what it was!" said Harry, "If you do something like that ever again I'm going to quit your little group!"

"Hey now settle down, I didn't mean for it to go that far, I'm sorry!" said Sphinx.

Harry watched sphinx as he walked beside Harry.

"It won't happen again, maybe something different next time," said Sphinx, "but you did pass, you eliminated the threat, did you not?"

"Don't make my friends the threat!" said Harry angrily still.

Harry looked at the clock, it was 6:01, "I don't want to wake up at 6:02 again," said Harry.

"I thought it was you who set the time," said Sphinx.

"Don't play me," said Harry, "this is a dream too!"

"Wow your good!" said Sphinx.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Harry had woke up again sweating, the clock had read 6:03.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There Ron was eating an apple and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey look at this!" said Ron.

Harry froze.

"There is a witch that bought a new cat!" said Ron, "Good for her."

And before Ron could do anything Harry took the Newspaper balled it up and through it away.

* * *

thats the end of this chapter :K 


End file.
